Luna nuova
by Bellina3000
Summary: La storia è abientata a New Moon. Eward lascia Bella per poi ritornare dopo un anno. E se Bella fsse diventata una terribile cacciatrice? Cosa succederà. nel 1 capy c'è una cheda dei personaggi. Sono nuova e spero k vi piaccia la mia storia. Baci 9


**La storia è ambientata a new moon. Edward ha lasciato Bella, ma la ragazza invece di stringere amicizia con i licantropi lo farà con dei cacciatori di vampiri.**

**Cosa succederà, quanto Edward ritornerà dopo un anno e vedrà cosa è diventata Bella? Sarà davvero la fine della loro storia? Come reagiranno tutti i Cullen sulla nuova minaccia che incombe sulla loro famiglia?**

**Allora se volete avere la risposta a queste domande vi toccherà leggere... **

**In questo capitolo mi sono occupata di fare una scheda sui personaggi.**

**Piccolo sondaggio. Ditemi qual'è il vostro personaggio preferito.**

**PERSONAGGI PRINCIPALI:**

**I CACCIATORI DEI VAMPIRI:**

**Nome: William Scott**

**Soprannome: Will**

**Età: 300 anni. Sospeso per sempre nei suoi 35 anni.**

**Trasformato: il 1 Marzo. **

**Storia( per quanto riguarda quello che sanno gli abitanti di Forks ): ha preso il posto del dottore Cullen quando lui e la sua famiglia sono andati a Los Angeles. **

**Vive nel White House **

**La sua vera storia ( in breve ): proviene da un antica famiglia di cacciatori. I suoi genitori stanno in Italia, a studiare i Volturi e a trovare il modo per distruggere la famiglia reale dei vampiri. Sua sorella vive in Romania e tiene una scuola per cacciatori. Suo fratello, viaggia per tutto il mondo per trovare i prescelti. Gli altri suoi parenti, vivono tutti in Australia poiché sono andati in pensione, ed intervengono solo i casi di emergenza assoluta. **

**ASPETTO FISICO:**

**Capelli: castano scuro.**

**Occhi: blu, magnetici.**

**Altezza: 1/80**

**modo di vestire: adora vestirsi sportivo, ma quando si parla di cene importanti indossa subito una camicia e una cravatta.**

**Carattere: Un tipo molto riflessivo e calmo. Prima di compiere un azione, ci pensa molto spesso. Quando però non sa cosa fare comincia a bere... Vuole bene ai cacciatori che stanno con lui come dei figli, e per ciò è protettivo nei loro confronti. Ama il suo lavoro ed in particolare aiutare la gente. Odia suo fratello Gabriel poiché è stato lui a trasformarlo in un cacciatore. **

**Ma, anche se non riesce a sopportare quello che è diventato, è lui che si occupa di addestrare i giovani cacciatori.**

**Poteri: è molto forte fisicamente. Riesce a sollevare un pick up con un dito.**

**Simbolo del cacciatore: il tatuaggio si trova dietro la sua spalla.**

**Curiosità: una volta ha aiutato un vampiro vegetariano.**

**Nome: Nina **

**Soprannome: nessuno. **

**Età: 278 anni. Sospesa per sempre nei suoi 20 anni**

**Trasformata: 8 Aprile**

**Storia( per quanto riguarda quello che sanno gli abitanti di Forks ): Padrona della pensione " White House." L'abitazione sorge tra il confine di Forks e la Pusch. In realtà la pensione è occupata solamente da cacciatori di vampiri.**

**La sua vera storia ( in breve ): La sua unica figlia è stata uccisa da un vampiro. Per vendicarla, è riuscita a rintracciare un cacciatore e a farsi trasformare. Ancora oggi, continua a cercare quel vampiro, ma è come se fosse scomparso. **

**Aspetto fisico:**

**Capelli: castano scuro.**

**Occhi: neri.**

**Altezza: 1/75**

**modo di vestirsi: casual. Le piace molto il colore viola, proprio per questo molti suoi vestiti sono di quel colore.**

**Carattere: un tipo che alla prima vista può sembrare molto freddo e distaccato. In realtà, sotto tutta quella freddezza, si nasconde una ragazza molto sensibile, che ha sofferto molto.**

**Adora comandare e prendere le retini, quando William non sa cosa fare o è lontano ( succede raramente ). Però quando gli altri cacciatori non le danno retta diventa una furia. Inoltre è un tipo molto vendicativo. Se qualcuno le fa un tolto, sei sicuro che la pagherà cara. **

**Poteri: telecinesi**

**Simbolo del cacciatore: il tatuaggio si trova sul suo collo.**

**Curiosità: nel tempo libero, scrive un libro. Non lo ha mai fatto leggere a nessuno poiché molto probabilmente è un diario.**

**Nome: Chanel **

**Soprannome: Nel **

**Età: 112 anni. Sospesa per sempre nei suoi 19anni**

**Trasformata: 1 giugno**

**Storia( per quanto riguarda quello che sanno gli abitanti di Forks ): Di origine francese, ha dovuto trasferirsi a Forks da sua zia Nina. Insieme a lei è venuta anche sua sorella minore.**

**La sua vera storia ( in breve ): Chanel è stata morsa da una vampiro, ma prima che si trasformasse, William è riuscita a salvarla facendola diventare una cacciatrice. La sua prima vittima è stato proprio quel vampiro, che, da sola, lo ha fatto a pezzi per poi bruciarli. **

**Aspetto fisico:**

**Capelli: biondi.**

**Occhi: azzurri**

**altezza: 1/76**

**Modo di vestirsi: segue molto la moda. **

**Carattere: Adora fare shopping. Tutti i pomeriggi gli passa, trascinando sua sorella o qualche sua amica, per i negozi di Seattle. È molto vanitosa, infatti non esce di casa se non si è guardata allo specchio almeno cinquanta volte. Odia, con tutto il cuore, le persone che parlano male dietro di lei. Inoltre è permalosa. Vuole sempre essere al centro dell'attenzione. Infatti, anche se non lo ha mai detto a nessuno, le piacerebbe diventare un attrice o una modella. **

**Poteri: riesce a creare delle potenti scosse elettriche, e può vedere il passato di una persona toccandogli la mano.**

**Simbolo del cacciatore: Il tatuaggio si trova sul suo polso sinistro. **

**Curiosità: cambia vestiti minimo tre volte al giorno.**

**Nome: Jasmine **

**Soprannome: nessuno**

**Età: 111 anni. Sospesa per sempre nei suoi 16anni**

**Trasformata: 1 giugno**

**Storia( per quanto riguarda quello che sanno gli abitanti di Forks ): Ha seguito sua sorella Chanel a Forks. Adora molto la piccola cittadina poiché può fare molte escursioni.**

**La sua vera storia ( in breve ): è molto affezionata a sua sorella maggiore. Quando Chanel è diventata una cacciatrice, anche lei ha voluto la stessa sorte. **

**Carattere: è una ragazza sempre sorridente. Ama scherzare e giocare. Riesce sempre a far ridere anche chi è molto giù di morale. Il suo unico problema che spesso agisce senza pensare e per ciò si trova nei guai. Spesso, non riesce a capire la gravità della situazione e fa certe battute non molto adatte. Vuole molto bene al suo cane di nome Loui. Infatti, molto spesso, lo fa dormire nel suo letto. Odia le persone che mentono e che giudicano. **

**Aspetto fisico:**

**Capelli: ondulati e di colore castano.**

**Occhi: verde smeraldo.**

**Alta: 1/60**

**Modo di vestirsi: segue il suo umore. I colori che più preferisce sono quelli chiari. Spesso, per colpa di sua sorella, le tocca indossare qualche vestito di colore nero.**

**Poteri: può vedere il futuro di una persona toccandogli la mano. Inoltre può controllare i quattro elementi della natura: fuoco, acqua, vento e aria.**

**Simbolo del cacciatore: Il tatuaggio si trova vicino all'ombelico **

**Curiosità: spesso, quando è felice, si mette a ballare e a cantare a sguarciagola.**

**Nome: Daniel**

**Soprannome: nessuno**

**Età: 229. sospeso nei suoi 17 anni**

**Trasformato: 29 agosto**

**Storia( per quanto riguarda quello che sanno gli abitanti di Forks ): Proviene da New York. Si è dovuto trasferire a Forks per motivi di salute. Il medico gli aveva consigliato di passare qualche tempo all'aria aperta. **

**La sua vera storia ( in breve ): Ha avuto un infanzia molto difficile. Sua madre è morta misteriosamente. Il padre adottivo, un cacciatore, cominciò l'addestramento di suo figlio a soli 5 anni torturando sia psicologicamente che fisicamente. Una volta, dopo che lo aveva frustato, lo ha lasciato sul pavimento freddo del salone. Daniel, allora è scappato di casa e ha conosciuto William. **

**Aspetto fisico:**

**Capelli: lisci e corti. Sono di colore nero.**

**Occhi: profondi e di colore castano.**

**Alto: 1/76**

**modo di vestirsi: colori scuri. Adora indossare camicie blu scuro, ma in particolare nere.**

**Carattere: è un ragazzo molto sensibile. Potrebbe passare ore intere ad osservare l'orizzonte del cielo. È di indole malinconica, forse è proprio per questo che si è fidanzato con Jasmine. Infatti, solo quando c'è la ragazza, lui riesce addirittura a sorridere. L'ama a tal punto che è geloso del cane. **

**La cosa che gli piace di più, è stare da solo con la sua amata. Spesso, infatti, vanno a fare delle escursioni insieme per poi rimanere fuori tutto il pomeriggio. Non riesce a sopportare quelle persone che lo giudicano senza conoscerlo. Inoltre, anche se cerca di non farlo vedere, è un tipo molto geloso.**

**Poteri: può leggere nel pensiero e modificare i ricordi. Inoltre può controllare gli umori delle persone ( in particolare dei vampiri )**

**Simbolo del cacciatore: Il tatuaggio si trova sulla caviglia destra.**

**Curiosità: Quando Jasmine fa dormire, insieme a loro due anche il cane, lui decide di andare a passare la notte sul divano. **

**Nome: Mark**

**Soprannome: nessuno**

**Età: 185 anni sospeso nei suoi 19 anni**

**Trasformato: 18 novembre**

**Storia( per quanto riguarda quello che sanno gli abitanti di Forks ):ha lasciato Londra per motivi economici.**

**La sua vera storia ( in breve ): è stato trasformato da Nina. Il motivo non si sa.**

**Aspetto fisico:**

**Capelli: biondi e scompigliati.**

**Occhi: uno blu e l'altro verde. Essendo che odia questa caratteristica dei suoi occhi indossa lenti a contatto.**

**Alto: 1/80**

**modo di vestirsi: casual. **

**Carattere: è un ragazzo simpatico e dolce. La cosa che adora di più fare è disegnare. I suoi soggetti preferiti sono Chanel, Vittoria, ma in particolare Bella. In realtà vorrebbe fare almeno un ritratto anche a Nina, ma la ragazza non vuole. **

**Quando però si arrabbia, passa subito alle maniere forti. Odia inoltre le persone troppe malinconiche e che non capiscono le sue battute. Proprio per questo motivo litiga spesso con Daniel, ma dopo un po' di tempo fanno pace. Inoltre, ha scoperto da poco, che gli piace sdraiarsi sul divano e sentire Bella che recita le battute di Romeo e Giulietta o di qualche altra opera. Sarebbe per sempre così, infatti si innervosisce leggermente, quando la ragazza finisce di leggere ad alta voce. **

**Poteri: segugio.**

**Simbolo del cacciatore: Il tatuaggio si trova sul braccio destro.**

**Curiosità: Si è innamorato di Bella, la prima volta che l'ha vista. **

**Nome: Vittoria**

**Soprannome: Viky, Vitto, Vi. ( soprannomi che a lei non piacciono )**

**Età: 72 anni. Sospesa per sempre nei suoi 17 anni.**

**Trasformato: 6 Febbraio**

**Storia( per quanto riguarda quello che sanno gli abitanti di Forks ): era una vecchia amica di Bella che è venuta a Forks per aiutarla.**

**La sua vera storia ( in breve ): proviene dall'Italia. Non si sa niente altro su di lei. **

**Aspetto fisico:**

**Capelli: sono leggermente mossi e ramati.**

**Occhi: sono profondi e verdi. **

**Alto: 1/62**

**modo di vestirsi: vesti molto sex e provocatori. **

**Carattere: è una ragazza molto dolce ed intelligente. Passa gran parte del suo pomeriggio a suonare il pianoforte che si trova nel salone. Inoltre sa suonare anche la chitarra e la batteria. Da poco, ha iniziato ad imparare il violino. Ama la solitudine. Infatti, molte volte lascia il gruppo senza dire nulla. É molto legata a Bella poiché hanno un carattere molto simile. È molto orgogliosa e non sopporta le persone che tendono di cambiarla. **

**Poteri: teletrasporto e può volare. **

**Simbolo del cacciatore: Il tatuaggio si trova sul fianco destro.**

**Curiosità: quando vuole stare da sola si teletrasporta, addirittura, in un altro continente. **

**Nome: Isabella**

**Soprannome: Bella, Bells**

**Età: 19 anni. Sospesa per sempre nei suoi 18 anni.**

**Trasformato: 1 ottobre**

**Storia( per quanto riguarda quello che sanno gli abitanti di Forks ): Dopo la morte del padre, lei ha deciso di non andare a vivere dalla madre poiché vuole terminare la scuola a Forks. Adesso, lei vive al White House. **

**La sua vera storia ( in breve ): Era uscita con Jessica per andare a vedere un film. All'uscita del cinema è salita in moto ad uno sconosciuto, solo per sentire la voce del suo ex. Si è scoperto che lo sconosciuto era un maniaco, e mentre provava a violentarla è venuta in suo soccorso Gabriel. Il giovane ha deciso di trasformarla in cacciatrice.**

**Aspetto fisico:**

**Capelli: sono lunghi e castano chiaro. Illuminati dal solo, diventano leggermente ramati.**

**Occhi: colore nocciola. Molto profondi, ma leggermente malinconici **

**Alto: 1/72**

**modo di vestirsi: non segue molto la moda. La prima cosa che vede se la mette,. **

**Carattere: è una ragazza molto intelligente e altruista. Farebbe qualsiasi cosa per aiutare i suoi compagni cacciatori. Ormai gli considera come una seconda famiglia. Ha legato molto con Vittoria e anche con Mark. Odia le persone che mentono e che cercano di approfittarsi di lei. Ma la persona, o per meglio dire vampiro, che odia con tutto il cuore è un certo Edward Cullen. **

**Poteri: può creare una barriera trasparente e delle potentissime illusioni ottiche. **

**Simbolo del cacciatore: Il tatuaggio si trova sul seno sinistro.**

**Curiosità: il suo più grande sogno è trovare Edward Cullen e farlo a pezzi. **


End file.
